


A Supernatural Homicide

by PsykoMyko



Category: Jackaby, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I merged the plots of "A study in pink" and "Jackaby", I read Jackaby and this was my first thought, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, two geniuses pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsykoMyko/pseuds/PsykoMyko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackaby and his assistant Abigail must move out of their former house and decide to go to London. Jackaby, being Jackaby, gets caught up in a case that he isn't supposed to investigate before finding proper lodging. Sherlock and John decide to let them stay over. Jackaby is confused about his feelings toward Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Supernatural Homicide

**Author's Note:**

> I have writers block and when I thought this up I dived headfirst into it without a second thought.

Greg Lestrade and Sally Donovan sat in a meeting, much like the day that Sherlock met John.

“Do we know the cause of the deaths?” One of the journalists asked. There were several hums of agreement among the small crowd.

“Yes, we know the cause of the deaths. It is likely from an icepick or something similiar.” Lestrade explained. The journalists muttered their opinions among themselves for a moment before several sharp pings interrupted. They checked their phones, as did Sally and Greg. The texts said ‘no’

“Déjà vu” Sally whispered in Greg’s ear.

“He hasn’t done this since he met John.” He hissed back.

“It says ‘no’”

“Ignore it” Lestrade would have to discuss this with Sherlock. If it wasn’t him, then Sherlock could at least track the number.

“Do we know who did it?”

“No, we don’t know who did it.” There was another ping, this time from Greg’s phone only. It said ‘The better question is what did it. Meet me in the main office of the Scotland Yard.’ Greg sighed dismissing it for later. Sherlock could be cryptic but this was odd even for him. After a few more questions and text messages announcing the answers incorrect, Greg decided to dismiss the meeting early. He decided to humor Sherlock and meet him at the main office. Walking into the office, he expected the tall detective. Not a lanky young man with a hideous hat and a long scarf. (A/N for all you who haven’t read Jackaby, he looks a lot like Sherlock but a bit younger with an adolescent face and storm grey eyes but the same hair as Sherlock. He also wears a mismatched knit cap, a long brown coat full of pockets, and an extremely long scarf) He was discussing something heatedly to a young blond girl. Greg cleared his throat awkwardly. He whirled around. There was that look on his face, that interested, calculating look highlighted by childish glee. It was a look often seen on Sherlock.

“Oh! Hello sir, I see you got my text.” He had an American accent.

“Yes, why did you send it. You can’t possibly know more than the police.” 

“Actually, I can. And I do. And if you would be so kind as to permit me and my assistant to assist you on your investigation, you could learn exactly how much I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
